


Last Year At Hogwarts

by woodland_creature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodland_creature/pseuds/woodland_creature
Summary: Last year at Hogwarts for Vee, Rach, Annie and Joey, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, four best friends. Before they start their adult journey in the Wizarding World they need to pass their N.E.W.T.s and figure out where they want to work, while dealing with teenage romance, fights and frenemies.





	1. The First Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Post Hogwarts War, I wanted to be part of the Wizarding World so I decided to be in a Post-Voldemort era. Joey is based on me (slightly exaggerated in some aspects), Annie and Rach are based on two of my best friends.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 5am and I have work tomorrow so, I just really wanted to post this (I always post at 5am, a couple of hours before I need to wake up to go to work).
> 
> These characters and this world belong to J.K. Rowling (except the ones that I created), I only adapted the personalities to my liking.

King’s Cross Station, Platform 9¾, 10:30Am (I don’t like being late). Everything looked the same. The weather was nice and sunny, which was to be expected on September 1st. Everyone was there as well as some new faces. Some lost not knowing where to put their trunk, others crying while holding to their parents. It was funny, because six years ago I was the frightened, anxious kid. When I found out I was a witch everything changed. At first my family and I could not believe it, but then it all made sense somehow. I ran through platform 9 ¾, went on the Hogwarts Express and never looked back.

‘Albus Severus!’

The red-haired lady called in a high voice. I looked at the kid and felt sorry for him. Not just due to his name but because he looked so frightened. He was clearly a first year.

‘Hey, Joey! Where’s your trunk?’ asked Rachel Smith, a short black-haired girl with lots of blue highlights. We met in our second year, Annie introduced us.

‘Already in the carriage. Want some help with your stuff?’

‘Yeah, thanks!’ she said grabbing a cage. The dark feathered owl inside the cage pecked her finger. ‘Willow, stop that! You ate an hour ago…’

‘Hahaha, come on! Before she eats your finger.’

 

_On the other side of the station…_

‘Scorpius, darling be careful alright? Be nice to the other kids and pay attention to the teachers.’ said his mother calmly.

‘I’m gonna be a Slytherin like you, dad!’ The little boy replied with enthusiasm.

‘Scorpius Hyperion, did you hear your mother?’

‘Yes, father,’ replied the boy dispirited, ‘can I enter the train, now?’ he asked his mother.

‘Yes, dear. Of course. Have a safe trip.’

‘Bye, mom! Bye, dad!’

 

_Moving to another family…_

‘Rose, I don’t want you to be friends with that Malfoy kid!’

‘Ron, don’t say that! They’re just kids.’ said Hermione disapproving her husband’s behavior.

‘Fine… Just promise me one thing!’ he said turning to his daughter again.

‘What daddy?’ asked little Rose starring with her big brown eyes.

‘Promise you go to Gryffindor!’

‘Ronald!’ shouted Hermione.

‘The best wizards and witches were in Gryffindor!’

‘That’s enough, Ronald!’ she said scolding her husband ‘Rosie, dear… It doesn’t matter which house you’re sorted in. The important thing is that you give your best!’ she said kissing Rosie’s forehead. ‘Now go on the train, honey.’

‘Bye, mom and dad! Be safe, Hugo. In two years it’s your turn!’

‘Bye-bye, Rosie! I’ll miss you.’ said the red haired freckled boy.

‘James, Albus hurry! It’s almost 11 o’clock!’ yelled Rose from the train.

‘Bye, mom and dad! Be good, Lily.’ said James entering the carriage.

‘Albus, keep an eye on your brother, please. We don’t need another letter from the Headmistress.’ said Ginny to her youngest son.

‘That was not my fault!’ said James ‘Filch just didn’t…’

‘I don’t care. Just stop the pranks!’ scolded his mother.

‘Aw, fine…’ he said with a gloomy voice. Then he hurried to find his friends as Rose and Albus were in search of an empty carriage.

It was 10:56 and many wizards weren’t in the Hogwarts Express yet.

‘Joey, have you seen Vicky?’

‘She was saying goodbye to Teddy last time I saw her. But I’m more worried about Annie. I haven’t seen her yet.’

‘Look to your left then…’ a glimpse of someone hasting to the carriage with a small backpack could be seen.

‘Is it her?’ I asked struggling to see.

‘C’mon! Why do you use glasses, Joey? Even with them you can’t see a thing!’ she said astonished, I refused to answer.

‘Hi...’ said Annie cheerfully, ‘Been here a while?’ Anne Felix, Ravenclaw (like Rachel), brown hair slightly curled, has a twitch of pulling her hair just to one side. We met in a Charms class in our second year and we’ve been best friends ever since.

‘Knowing her as I do, she must be here since 9Am or something like that…’

‘Rach, don’t exaggerate!’ I said remembering the last six years, ‘This year I arrived at 10:15!’ I said proudly.

‘Wow… what a record!’ said Rachel ironically and they both teased me.

‘Hey, where’s your brother?’ I asked looking around.

‘He was just behind me! John? John!’

‘Relax, I’m here. Bye!’ the fifth year passed right by us and went looking for his friends.

‘In two minutes the train will leave and Victoire isn’t…’ running towards the entrance was the long, blond haired girl.

‘C’mon, Vicky! The train’s leaving!’

‘Rachel… I’ve told… you… to stop… calling me that!’ she said while catching her breath. Victoire Weasley, a beautiful golden haired and blue-eyed girl, her great-grandmother was a _Veela_. No wonder the guys could not stop starring at her. She is the first Weasley to be in Hufflepuff, dates Teddy Lupin.

‘So… too hard saying goodbye to Teddy?’ asked Annie.

‘Yeah.’ she replied with a sad face, ‘with a bit of luck I’ll see him on Easter Holidays.’ we asked her why, ‘he’s going to Romania with my uncles Harry and Ron to take care of some issues for the Ministry.’

‘He’s already an _Auror_?’ I asked surprised.

‘No, but he’s working on that. He’s my uncle’s Harry _protégée_. Speaking of him, my cousins Albus and Rose are first years!’

‘Albus? Albus Severus?’ Rachel asked.

‘Yeah, James’ brother.’

‘ I know it’s supposed to be in honour of two Hogwarts Headmasters who fought Voldemort a long time ago, but still… Albus? Severus?’ explained Rachel.

‘That James kid! Is he a pain in the nose!’ commented Annie, ‘If he was in my House I would show him…’ we laughed and began the search for a carriage.

On the other side of the train Rose and Albus met Scorpius for the first time. They were looking for an empty carriage and when they saw one they decided to share it. Rose was the first to introduce herself to Scorpius. She also had to introduce her cousin, because Albus had inherited his father’s shyness. The three of them began talking and bonded instantly.

We walked through the corridor and passed dozens of carriages full of first, second and third years’ students. Boys from the fourth to the sixth year fighting and playing pranks on the younger kids. Girls from the fifth and sixth year reading magazines like _100% Wizard_ and _Witch_ and making quizzes to find out their ideal guy and searching for love potions.

‘Annie, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!’

‘Aw, thanks Joey. And thanks for the letter that sang ‘Happy Birthday’ you girls sent me!’

‘But we haven’t given you the present yet!’ Victoire took out of her pocket a square, blue, small box with a white bow on it.

‘Aw, thank you!’

‘Stop thanking us and open it!’ said Rachel impatient. Opening the box Annie saw a necklace.

‘I can’t believe it… it… it’s…’

‘You were always talking about that TV program you and Joey watch…’ explained Victoire.

‘You’ve been talking nonstop about the necklace Victor gave to Camille.’ continued Rachel.

‘It’s Vincent and Kate!’ I corrected feeling slightly offended.

‘It’s beautiful! Thank you so much.’ She said grabbing it and put it around her neck. The chain was thin, and it had a silver charm with a blue stone attached to it.

‘We charmed it. You can change the colour of the stone according to your outfit.’ Explained Victoire.

‘Of course, that was _your_ idea.’ recalled Rachel.

‘And, as always, a brilliant one!’ reassured Victoire making them get into another fight.

 ‘I’m going to miss this…’ I revealed with my eyes starting to tear.

‘Oh, Joey… Don’t cry… or else I will cry too!’ said Annie sniveling.

‘You too? Now they’re all hugging… dear God!’ Rachel rolled her eyes.

‘You’re not gonna miss us, Rach?’

‘Course I am! But the school year hasn’t begun yet… There’s still a lot of time before the school is over. You cry babies stop that!’

‘We weren’t crying… It was just… a moment of weakness!’ said Victoire wiping her tears.

‘Look, this carriage is empty. Let’s enter.’ I said changing the subject.

‘When is the trolley Lady coming? I’m starving…’ said Rachel.

‘I wouldn’t mind a Chocolate Frog right now… I’m collecting the cards now!’ I said.

‘I didn’t know that _cards_ were a new word for gluttony!’ retorted Victoire.

‘Don’t be mean! I really am collecting the cards of those who fought in the Second Wizarding War. So, if you have some to trade…’

‘I’ve a couple repeated! Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Longbottom, the Minister…’

‘Thanks, Annie… but I already have those. Do any of you have…’

‘Well, good afternoon ladies!’ a guy came thundering in our carriage followed with another two guys who stood by the door.

‘Tyler, just go away. This one is occupied.’ said Victoire with contempt. Tyler Scott was a conceited, black haired, blue eyed Gryffindor who Annie had a major crush on since third year.

‘Chill, Victoire. Why so aggressive? We were just walking by…’

‘Hello, Vee!’ said a freckled boy.

 ‘I hoped this year you had found better companies, _Frederic_!’ said Victoire scolding him, ‘You too, James!’

‘Why? Tyler is so cool! He already taught us loads of funny spells!’ said the older Potter.

‘I don’t want you two in trouble. Don’t make me talk to your parents!’

‘Just because you’re older, doesn’t mean you’re our boss, Vee.’ He replied.

‘Come on, James. Let’s throw stinky bombs at the youngest Slytherins.’ The two cousins ran away to play pranks.

‘Quite an influence you had on my cousins… Just don’t let them become a prick like you.’

‘Aw, now that hurt, Vee! Don’t worry; they won’t get into trouble…’

‘Good… Or else I put you two in detention!’

‘Dude, I’m a Prefect too. You can’t give me detention…’ snapped Tyler.

‘Try me…’ she said angrily.

‘Don’t be such a buzz kill, Vee. Bye!’ he said walking away.

‘GOD! I can’t stand this guy! He’s such a… he’s so…’

‘Conceded, pretentious, presumptuous, self-centered?’ replied Rachel while pulling [_An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizworld/books.html#anthology_of_eighteenth_century_charms)out of her bag.

‘Well, yes… And he’s always getting James and Fred into trouble!’

‘Joey, maybe you could do something, since you’re Head Girl!’ begged Victoire, ‘I don’t have as much power as you.’

‘I’ll talk to Connor later. Maybe he can put some sense into their minds… I just have to change into my uniform. And you too!’ I pointed at Victoire.

‘Shouldn’t you guys be with the first years already?’ asked Rachel still committed to her book.

‘We’re going! We’re going!’ said Victoire leaving the compartment with me

 ‘Already studying, Mac?’ asked Annie suddenly.

‘Don’t change the subject, Anne. You were awfully quiet when Tyler came in. Please tell me your crush has passed.’

‘I-I… of course it has. Please, he’s such a bad influence. I would never want o date him…’ lied Annie. Rachel caught that but didn’t continue. Thy both sat in the compartment for a while not talking.

_A few hours later…_

 

‘Hey, guys! Just to let you know we’re almost there. Sorry we weren’t able to come back sooner.’

‘It’s okay, Joey. I’ve been reading some magazines and Rach…’

‘Studying already?’ a kind male voice asked. It was Connor, Huffepuff’s Head Boy. Unlike most guys he was nice to everyone and never got himself into troubles.

‘Hi, Connor!’ greeted Annie and Rachel. ‘How was Morocco? Did Leah enjoy the surprise holiday?’ continued Annie.

‘Actually, we broke up!’ all the girls awed in unison.

‘You didn’t tell me that!’ I said confused, we just spend hours walking up and down the train and he hadn’t mentioned anything. True, we were never best friends, but I considered him a friend. ‘Are you okay?’ this timed concerned.

‘Yeah, we’ve been having troubles for a while now. It’s okay’ I put a hand on her shoulder kindly.

‘Enough small talk, we’re here!’ interrupted Rachel.

‘Hey, girls! Hey Connor!’ Victoire had just stopped us from getting out of the carriage. ‘Just wait a few seconds, let the first years’ go first. Jo, Con, go!’

‘The others are already going to the castle, Vicky. Let us go!’ commented Rachel and Victoire let them pass.

‘Wait, William! Not that way… Jojo, a little help here!’

‘We so need to talk when we get to the dorm.’ whispered Annie on my ear. She and Rachel went to the carriages while Connor, Victoire and I tried to gather all the first years to send them to the boats.


	2. A New Year

As always Hagrid, the Keeper of Keyes and Grounds of Hogwarts (also Professor of Care of Magical Creatures), received the first years. While they were taken to the castle in small boats, the other students went by carriages pulled by Thestrals, creatures who were invisible for most students (only people who’ve seen death can see them).  
When they arrived to the castle, the first years waited in the Chamber of Reception before the Entrance Hall with a teacher (normally Professor Longbottom). Only when the older students had taken their seats did they enter the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming Feast.  
The Ceremony doesn’t change much every year. Professor Longbottom calls the new students alphabetically, they sit in a stool and he puts the Sorting Hat on top of their heads.  
“Ah, Albus Potter!” the green-eyed boy flickered when he heard his name. “What is it going to be…” - the Hat wondered. Little Albus’ heart was pounding so much he thought everyone could hear it. He then remembered his father saying that it didn’t matter what House he was sorted in and he calmed himself down. The Hat put serious thoughts into it.  
“A proud young man, a sharp mind and oh! I know… SLYTHERIN!” yelled the Sorting Hat. Albus smiled and ran to join Scorpius by the Slytherin table. James smirked at Albus, but he only replied with a big smile.  
“I hope Rose will be sorted into Slytherin too.” said Scorpius hopeful to his new mate.  
“My uncle Ron said he would disown her if she was not sorted into Griffindor.” replied the young Potter. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on Rose’s head and it immediately yelled “GRYFFINDOR”. Though Scorpius was sad for not being in the same House as her, he was glad he had Albus as his House mate. While passing by the Slytherin table, Rose smiled at her cousin and Scorpius and the yellow-haired boy blushed.  
After every new student had been sorted, the new Headmistress, Professor Gaunt, began her speech. She informed the new students of the meal time, curfew and the places they were forbidden to go without a Professor, Head Boy or Girl or a Prefect. Then wished “Good luck” for the fifth and seventh year student, for to their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level) and N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) in the end of the school year. Lenora Gaunt used to be Head of Transfiguration Department, but then Professor Mcgonagall decided to retire. Therefore, the Board of Governors elected Professor Gaunt Headmistress and Professor Slughorn Deputy Headmaster.  
As usual the dinner was sublime, the House-elves work constantly so everything in the castle is perfect. The new students were excited to see their Common Rooms, so they rushed at dinner. The Ravenclaws were the firsts to leave; the McKay twins (Head Boy and Girl) took the youngsters to their Common Room on the fifth floor. The door of the entrance has a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. To enter the room, one must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker. If they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right. Right after them, went Slytherin House. Albus rose up the chair and waved at Victoire.   
“Hey, Potter. To the line!” cried Brandon Dommy. He and Annora Capper (both Head Boy and Girl and part of Slytherin’s Quidditch team) commanded their “spawns” to the dungeons. A password was required to enter the Common Room and this year’s is Basilisk (contrasting with the previous passwords which were used to show the blood “superiority” they thought they had). The Griffindor Head Boy and Girl, Tyler Scott and Leah Wood (both Quidditch players too) routed their new arrivals to the seventh floor. Their Common Room, located behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, also requires a password to enter. The Hufflepuffs were the last to leave the Great Hall (as usual), but they didn’t have to climb amounts of stairs, like the others, because their Common Room is in the basement, in a nook on the right-hand side of the kitchen corridor. To enter one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, which will make the lid swing open. If either the rhythm of tapping or the lid tapped is wrong, then the tapper is doused in vinegar and barred access. Which is quite funny to see, but not that funny to be the one covered in vinegar with everyone starring and laughing at. Victoire and Adam Wright helped the first years to enter without “accidents”. After making sure they were in their dormitories, Victoire came back to the corridor to talk to us, who remained there waiting for all the fuss to pass.  
“Is it THAT hard to control those little burgers?” asked Rachel with a smirk.  
“These kids are becoming more pettish and grumpy every year...” said Victoire ignoring Rachel’s comment. “I don’t recall being like that! We were such angels...” she stated.  
“You of an angel only have the hair...” argued Rachel laughing at her.  
“You should’ve been in your dormitory by now! It’s passed the curfew!” she snapped at Rachel.  
“Wow, chill out Ice Queen! I’m going...” said Rachel starting to climb up the stairs.  
“Good night, then!” said Anne following Rachel up the stairs.  
“Night! Sleep well! Vic, you say your kids are grumpy, but you’re the one who’s always grouchy...”  
“It’s Rach!! She provokes me with those snappy comments!” I kept looking at her waiting for some plausible reply. “Oh, fine... I miss Teddy... and I’m worried about him!” she said with a gloomy face.  
“Why are you worried? Your uncles are there with him and a bunch of other Aurors I bet.”  
“I know... I always worry when he goes faraway...”  
“Oh, don’t be silly. He’s fine! Tomorrow morning you’ll receive an owl with a letter from him. Wanna bet?” I said to tranquilize her, and she smiled. Then I asked her to apologize to Rachel the following day. With a bored expression she finally agreed to it, although the truces didn’t last much. For the first time we didn’t have classes the next day, because the 1st of September was on a Friday, so we had all weekend to prepare ourselves for the new school year. We spent most of the weekend chatting with everyone except Victoire, who was quite busy with her Head Girl duties. On Sunday she finally had some time for us right before dinner.  
“What is your first class tomorrow?” I asked hoping to be in the same class as them.  
“We have History of Magic at 9am.” replied Anne.  
“We don’t!” said Victoire blissful.  
“Our first class tomorrow is Potions at 11am!” I explained.  
“Oh, lucky you!” said Annie jealous.  
“Oh, please! Don’t even begin talking about Potions. It’s two hours! They want to kill us on the first day...” complained Victoire.  
“I still don’t get how they made you Head Girl. I was shocked when you became Prefect, but Head Girl...” Victoire couldn’t take it anymore and threatened to punch her. Anne and I had to calm them before someone could see them hitting each other. When we entered the Great Hall we split and both Anne and I calmed them down and after dinner we managed to make them shake each other’s hand.  
Next morning I woke up at 8am, even though I only had classes later, I wanted to go for a run after breakfast. I left the dormitory without waking up Victoire, I remembered how grumpy she was in the morning. Daisy, Chloe and Eleanor, my other roommates, had classes at 9am so we ate together and chatted about subjects and what job would we like to take after the graduation. Daisy said she wanted to be a Healer, actually she was quote good at it. Whenever I hurt myself (normally because I bumped into things often) she always helped ease the pain. Chloe wanted to be a Curse Breaker, her father worked at the Ministry and had already arranged for her to work there too. As for Eleanor, she wanted to be a reporter or a columnist for Daily Prophet, she wanted to follow the footsteps of her aunt, Rita Skeeter. After breakfast I had to go to my dorm again, so I could change to something more sportive (we had to wear the school uniform during classes and meals). Few minutes later I went to the grounds and started jogging. I’m usually a very lazy person and often prefer to sit on the sofa to watch a film than actually train or play sports, but sometimes I like to run. I love to feel the cool breeze on my face while I run through the small hills on the groups of the school. I never take more than 30 minutes, so after I showered I put on my uniform again and decided to go look for Victoire, since she was no longer in bed sleeping. I found Victoire talking to Anne and Rachel near the greenhouses and joined them. After that we went to the dungeons to our two hours potions class. It felt like the lesson would never be over. Rachel’s work with the Pepperup Potion was said to be “exceptional” as always, Prof. Slughorn had his favourite and never tried to hide it. He often hosted parties and invited his favourite students to brag to his friends. After two very long and boring hours Prof. Slughorn sent us homework for next class.  
“What are the ingredients of Skele-Gro Potion, how to brew it and how much time does it take for its effects to show” read Victoire on her piece of parchment. – Is he barking mad?  
“See you next class and don’t forget your homework!” the entire class moaned with the thought of homework and quickly left the classroom. Prof. Slughorn praised Rachel one more time and then the four of us left the dungeons. Victoire gasped, relieved that the class was over, “He only pays attention to his favourite” she said. And Rachel replied.  
“Oh, you’re just jealous because he didn’t praise your potion... if you can call that goo a potion.” She said and Victoire grumbled something back.  
“Oh, stop that you two!” begged Anne rolling her eyes. The four of us went to our dormitories to put down the books and left for lunch. “Do you have class after lunch?” she asked, and I said we only had Transfiguration at 3pm. “Oh, cool! We have Transfiguration with you! Oh, I just remembered! I brought some magazines for you!”  
“Oh, did you bring Vogue?” I asked hopeful.  
“Of course! I have 3 months of Vogue! And I brought the new Jessica Lowndes’ CD! But they are in my dorm.”  
“Oh, cool! I’ll go with you after lunch, then.” Rachel and Victoire looked at us confused.  
“Vogue? Jessica Lowndes? What the hell is that?” asked Victoire shocked.  
“Oh, right. I forget you don’t know this stuff...” said Anne.  
“You mean ‘Muggle stuff’? she asked. “How do you like those things? Our stuff is way better! Our music is so much cooler!” she said parading her Strange Sisters’ bracelet (this musical group was new and very similar to the late group The Weird Sisters).  
“Some Muggle stuff is cool too. You should hear some of the songs I have...” I said.  
“Yeah, there are pretty good bands... C’mon Rachel!” said Anne looking at our black-haired friend.  
“Oh, don’t look at me! I’m Switzerland!” she said and walked to the Ravenclaw table. After lunch Victoire and I went to the Ravenclaw Common Room with Anne and Rachel. The Common Room was similar to the Hufflepuff’s, but with different colours (blue and bronze) and much more clean and wide. There were also several shelves with loads of books and every student was reading or scrabbling something in a piece of parchment. Others were playing chess (a game that I never cared to learn before realizing that Wizard’s Chess pieces could move, although I only learned how to play several years after I’ve left Hogwarts).  
“You girls have fun with your stuff. I’m going to study a bit. Cheers!” said Rachel taking a sit and opening the Transfiguration’s book.  
“It’s the first day and she’s already studying...” Victoire whispered with a shocked look on her face and I giggled.  
“I have the magazines and the CD on the dorm. Vic, do you want to come too?”  
“Oh, no thanks, Annie. I’m going to post the try-outs papers for our Quidditch team. You should try, Joey!”  
“No thanks! Last time I flew in a broom I was scarred for life. I’ll past!”  
“Suit yourself!” she replied and left the Common Room.  
“Why don’t you try? It would be so cool! Then the four of us could play together!” said Anne enthusiastic.  
“Brooms don’t like me and I’m dead scared of heights!”  
“Oh, rubbish! Flying is so cool.” She said proud of her Seeker skills.  
“Whatever, let me see those magazines now, please?” I asked and both of us hurried to the dorm.


	3. New Recruits

As soon as Transfiguration class had ended, Victoire went to the dormitory, put on her Quidditch uniform and ran to the pitch to arrange everything for the try-outs. She was the captain of the Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team again and one of the few who could brag about having the new Nimbus 20, a broom with amazing stability and super fast. Connor McKenna, Shane Brooks and she were the chasers and Adam Wright was the seeker. Owen Dowd, a 15 year-old boy was one of the beaters. The five of them had to choose, between the candidates, the one with best skills to fill in the posts of keeper and beater.  
While Victoire was at the pitch, the three of us went to our dorms, put down our bags and calmly walked to the Hogwarts Grounds, stopping once in a while to talk to some friends and help lost students. Before leaving the castle we stroll by one of the kitchens. The house elves were already preparing the recipes for the Halloween banquet and were kind enough to give each one of us a taffy apple. When we arrived at the pitch the try-outs were about to begin and we walked to the benches and sit there applauding and supporting the young brave students on their attempt to be part of the Quidditch team. It was actually quite fun, because they were all so awful. Most of the students must’ve been 14 or 15, but there were also a couple of scared first years trying out.  
The three chasers didn’t go soft on them. They chose two students (who were trying out for the keeper) to defend the goal hoops while they threw several quaffles into the hoops. The boy could barely fly properly on his broom, much less keeping them to score. Despite that, the girl was actually managing it. Morgan Fliegen was 16 years old and looked like she was born to be a keeper. She was quick and perceptive, always alert and didn’t let any of the Hufflepuff chasers score. By the end of the try-outs, the team also filled the place of the other beater. Jean Jordan was the daughter of the famous Quidditch commentator, Lee Jordan, who also studied in Hogwarts.  
“Hope you’re ready, girls. Tomorrow are the try-outs for your team. Confident?” I asked getting up and going down to the grounds.  
“Erin sure is! Or better, she’s confident we are winning the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup this year.” replied Anne.  
“Try obsessed! She made us practise during the summer. She booked a pitch and made us go there and practise new game plans.” added Rachel with an upset look on her face.  
“One time she forgot to put a spell on the pitch and some people, well Muggles, were strolling by and saw us flying.”  
“You should have been more careful! What did you do to them?” I asked surprised.  
“Well, we were. She picked a remote place for us to practice and we thought the pitch was charmed you know, like the school.” she said in their defence.  
“When we realised they could see us we all flew out of there. The look on their faces was so funny.” said Rachel trying to copy the frightened look they had, making Anne and me laugh.  
“You came here to spy on the competition?” asked Victoire smiling. She had just left the locker room and began bragging about the two girls that managed to enter the team. “Did you see Morgan defending the quaffles? And Jean! She’s great with bludgers. Her father is Lee Jordan.”  
“The Quidditch commentator? Amazing! We’re totally going to win the Quidditch Cup this year!” I said thrilled and hi-5ing Victoire who was radiant what that thought, but suddenly changing her expression.  
“I wish you would have tried-out though, it would be so great to have you in the team. I really think you’d be a nice beater.” she said sadly.  
“As much as I would like to fly around the ‘scared of heights’ factor is stronger.”  
“Vic, we did it! We have the entire team now! Oh, hey girls.” Connor had just left the locker-room too. He was a tall, for an 18 year old, had brown hair and greenish eyes. The three of us said “Hi” back and Victoire said they needed to start the practises immediately if they wanted to win. “We just have to book the pitch then. What about you? When are the try-outs for your team?” he asked turning to Anne and Rachel.  
“Tomorrow. We have plenty of candidates this year!” replied Anne smiling, but also concerned about losing her place as seeker.  
“I know we are all rivals, but I wish you best of luck for this year and for your try-outs!” they thanked him.  
“Conno’, c’mon mate! I’m starvin’ here!” it was the other chaser who was crying out at him.  
“Coming, Shane! See you girls later. Cheers!” he said and ran off to meet his friend. After Victoire had put away her Quidditch material we went to the Great Hall, already late for dinner.  
“Connor is kind of cute.”  
“Vicky! Thinking about cheating on Teddy? Disgraceful!” said Rachel ironically.  
“No, you idiot! I meant for you!” she said looking at the three of us who had a confused look on our faces. “Teddy and I have been dating a while and I’m tremendously happy, but you girls don’t have anyone…”  
“Oh, dear... did you hear that, girls? We don’t have anyone. We’re going to die... all!” I said with sarcasm.  
“In a ghastly looking house, surrounded by cats!” continued Anne.  
“That after a few days will be feeding on our stinking, maggot-covered corpse” completed Rachel and the three of us burst out laughing.  
“I’m serious! You never thought about getting yourselves a boyfriend?”  
“Or girlfriend!” said Rachel with a smirk.  
“It’s not that we don’t want them...” replied Anne.  
“... They just don’t want us!” I concluded.  
“Oh, rubbish! Look at Connor! Nice guy, very smart and good looking and he’s a very good chaser. Rachel, why don’t you ask him out?”  
“I’ll pass! Hey, Erin...” as soon as we entered the Great Hall, Rachel saw her team mate and joined her at the Ravenclaw’s table.  
“How about you, Anne?”  
“Not really interested. Maybe Joey wants to...”  
“Oh, nice! I’m last resort now? Thanks a lot!”  
“Yes! Ask him out! It would be great!” said Victoire already thrilled with the idea.  
“Sorry, Vic. I love Jane Austen too much to be thrown over some guy because of his “good looks and smarts”.  
“Jane what? What are you talking about?” asked Victoire confused and Anne laughed because she understood the comparison, but then thought about what Victoire had suggested.  
“Actually he’s kind of perfect for you, Joey. Why don’t you follow Vic’s advice?” Victoire looked at me hopeful.  
“Stabbed... by my best friend... oh by Merlin’s beard, what is to become of me?” I asked dramatizing the scene. Professor Gaunt had arrived and we had to take our seats.  
“Fine! Vic try not to torment Joey so much!” she said and ran for her table.  
“I’m just providing you my matchmaker services!” replied Victoire justifying herself. During dinner we talked about our first day back and the try-outs which were already laughing stock. While Victoire discussed new game tactics with her team mates, I daydreamed about the Duels class in the following day. All modesty aside, I was one of the best students in the Duelling Club (mainly because Rachel didn’t want to enter). It was my favourite class. Although I didn’t know all the duelling spells, I conjured them with determination and enthusiasm (at least that was what Prof. Fainall said). Emily Williams was quite good too, Prof. Fainall always chose us for demonstrations. She was a conceited, pretentious, seventh year Griffindor whom I disliked, perhaps due to the fact that she tried to nock Anne off her broom during a Quidditch match. She didn’t like competition and was a spoiled little brat who always got what she wanted. She always ‘attacked’ me first when duelling with me, but I never minded, I’m a better defender than attacker.  
The next day, Anne and I had Muggle Studies class with Prof. O’Leary. She was a lot younger than the other professors, some of them looked half-dead. She came from a wizards’ family and was very curious about the Muggles. Victoire used to say she reminded her of her grandfather. Prof. O’Leary loved Muggle born students and had long conversations with Anne and I, she loved to hear our point of view concerning the Muggle way of living. This year we were learning about two great English writers, William Shakespeare and Jane Austen. I was ecstatic, because they are my favourite authors of all times. In That class we learnt about Shakespeare’s past and the theories around the authorship of his works and how there were proposed more than 70 authorship candidates, among them were Francis Bacon, William Stanley (6th Earl of Derby), Christopher Marlowe and Edward de Vere (17th Earl of Oxford). After the class, we went to the Stone Bridge to meet Victoire and Rachel, who did not have classes, and had to hear me talk about the Muggle Studies’ class and how we were going to study Shakespeare’s and Austen’s works. They often interrupted me and began talking about something else and I finally shut up about it. When it was time to go to class, Rachel went to the greenhouses for her Herbology class and the rest of us went to the Duels’ classroom on the first floor.  
“Let’s enter!” I said almost running inside the classroom.  
“Chill, the professor is not even here yet.” said Anne looking around.  
“Fannal is not here?” asked Victoire surprised, “He’s usually so punctual! Maybe they cancelled the Duelling Club this year.”  
“Don’t say that!” I begged sitting in my usual spot.  
“I remember seeing him during meals, but not last night or this morning.” remarked Anne.  
“Hey, someone is coming... and he’s cute!” observed Emily. A dark-haired man had just walked in inside the classroom and climbed on top of the platform so everyone could see and hear him. He looked really young to be a teacher.  
“Good morning, everyone! My name is Ryan Harris and I’m your substitute teacher for Duels and Defence Against the Dark Arts.” a lot of girl sighed when he spoke. Unlike the other teachers, who used long garish-coloured robes, he wore a pair of dark blue trousers, a white shirt with a white scarf, a morning coat that matched the trousers and a pair of black riding boots. It seemed that he had just stepped out of an eighteenth century novel. “I am sorry to tell you that your Professor Fainall is absent and won’t be able to come to class for a few weeks.” The class wondered what had happened to him, he had never missed or skipped a class before.  
“What happened to him?” someone asked.  
“I think he had some family issues to deal with. I’m afraid that is all I know.”  
“How long are you substituting him, Professor?”  
“I’m not sure, Miss...”  
“Emily Williams!” she said with a flirty smile.  
“... Miss Williams. As I said I have no idea how long he will be absent, thus I don’t know how long I will be your teacher. But I think you’ll have your professor back in a blink of an eye.” he replied taking his morning coat off and putting it on his chair, showing a blue waistcoat on top of his white shirt. He had a very severe and strict look on his face, he looked just like Mr. Darcy. That thought made me smile without even noticing.  
“What’s so funny?” asked Anne. I told her what was on my mind and after she looked at him again she agreed and both tried to hide our laughs.  
“So let us start our Duels class... Yes, Miss Williams?” before he could even finish talking, Emily raised her hand.  
“Professor, how old are you?” he paused for a couple of seconds before answering.  
“I’m 23...”  
“And do you have a girlfriend?” some of the girls giggled at the her nerve for asking that. Professor Harris leaned against his desk and replied.  
“Do you have a boyfriend, Miss Williams?” Emily had her eyes wide open and stuttered on her reply. She was known to have flirted with all the guys from our year, but none of them seemed to be interested for more than a couple of snogs.  
“W-well, I don’t see how that’s relevant...”  
“I don’t see how me having a girlfriend is relevant either. So I advise you to keep your comments to the minimum, unless it’s about something class related.” everyone laughed and Emily blushed and pouted.  
“Hahaha, great retort! I bet his classes are gonna be a blast!” said a girl next to us.  
“Roxie! What are you doing here?” it was Victoire’s cousin, Roxanne, daughter of her uncle George and the renowned Chaser for the English Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson-Weasley.  
“I thought about joining the Duelling Club this year, because Fainall is funny. Although I think these classes are going to be much more amusing with this new guy.” Unlike most of the Weasley children, Roxanne had a dark skin and black hair, just like her younger brother.  
Our first class was quite good fun. Because the class had students from the second to the seventh year, Professor Harris thought we should start with the basics. He divided us into groups of two, so that the older students paired up with the younger, so the older could help them. Emily paired up with Fred, who was determined to make her look bad, I paired up with James (ready for any prank he might pull on me), Victoire and Roxanne paired up together and, because there were fewer younger students, Anne paired up with Tyler. We began with simple disarming spells, like Expelliarmus. As the younger students had less experience, they began with the disarming spells. Fred did really well, he made Emily’s wand pop out of her hand at every try. Roxanne thought it was her first class, learnt quickly and disarmed Victoire once or twice. James inherited his father’s gifts and, after I showed him the proper wrist movement, he was able to disarm me plenty of times. Tyler was sure Anne couldn’t possibly disarm him so he smirked at her when she first conjured the spell. It was only when Tyler’s wand was in Anne’s hands when he stopped looking at her so pretentiously. After that we began practicing Protego. Some of us were able to protect ourselves from the other ones’ spells, but others ended up being hoisted into the air and dangled upside-down or have collapsed to the ground after a serious tickling crisis. Because it was the first day of class, Prof. Harris let us leave a bit earlier.  
“And don’t forget to practise these spells for next lesson. See you tomorrow in DADA’s class.” he said.  
“This Club is so cool!” said Roxanne excited leaving the Duels’ classroom. “Now I just have to practise the spells for next week.”  
“Don’t worry, we can help you! I don’t know if you’ve met my friend Joey, but she’s the best dueller in the school.” said Victoire giving me a pat on the shoulder.  
“Exaggerate much? It’s not true... I’m only good.” I replied smiling.  
“Oh my god, isn’t that teacher a cutie?” said Amy, one of Emily’s friends.  
“He’s so charming...” said Alice but their praising was interrupted by Emily’s stare. “Oh... but he was really mean to you, Em.”  
“Yeah... he was too harsh on you.” they said to their friend who continued to stare at them with a cross look.  
“Whatever! He’s too old anyway. I’ll choose one of our year...” she said and bumped into me when walking down the corridor with her partners in crime.  
“I hate that girl...” I said clenching my teeth. “I just hope I pair up with her next week.”  
“Oh come on, Joey. I don’t want you to get in trouble because you’re still crossed at her for trying to knock me down of the broom. She never did anything like that again.” said Anne trying to call me down.  
“That’s because she took a lack! If it was up to her, you’d have gone to the Hospital Wing that minute.” replied Victoire getting angry.  
“Let’s take a walk, ok? See if you two can calm down.” Roxanne went to be with her friends and we went for a stroll in the grounds of the school. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone and it wasn’t very hot, but the cold and the rain would soon turn up. I didn’t mind, though, because after that the snow would come. It normally began to snow from December to middle February and that was my favourite time of the year.  
That day, after our Charms lesson, Anne and Rachel had their Quidditich team try-outs. Erin Lee, Chaser and team captain, announced that no one’s place was safe and that everyone had to try out again. Rachel wasn’t worried, because she knew she was the best Chaser in her team and no one got her place, but Anne was a bit fearful. She was scared that someone would come along and snatch her Seeker position. Fortunately that didn’t happen, for there were only two more students trying out for that position and they were a bit cockeyed. She was thrilled when she caught the snitch and realized the other two, instead of following the little golden ball, were chasing after a pigeon.


	4. Surprise Party

The first week ran by quickly, every teacher had sent us homework and there were already students craving for the holidays. On Friday afternoon I went to the stadium to watch Victoire’s practise and, after that, we stayed there to watch the Ravenclaw practise, but not for long. Erin thought we were spying on them and made us leave. We had nothing else to do so, despite of Victoire’s struggle, we went to the Common Room to start on our homework.  
For Transfiguration we had to be able to transfigure a porcupine into a crow until Monday, for Potions was the essay that Prof. Slughorn had sent us on the first day, we also had to practise the Gemino and the Impervius spells for the next Charms class and finally for Defence, Prof. Harris told us to practise counter-curses for next class. He was very different from Prof. Fainall, his classes were much more active and fun, but he was very strict too. That day in his class he paired us up so he could see if all of us had mastered the counter-curses. All of us did well and Emily began bragging about her abilities. She had spent the entire class blabbing to her friends and Prof. Harris had already told her to shut up three times. She was annoying everyone in that class and then she began to mess with Victoire. Moments before they began an aggressive exchange of word, Mr. Filch had appeared in class asking for Prof. Harris, who stepped outside the classroom. Victoire was known for her lack of patience, so she threatened Emily pointing her wand at her face.  
“Go ahead, Weasley!” said Emily defying her.  
“Vic, no! You’ll get into trouble. She’s not worth it...” I said to her and she put her wand down and turned around. As soon as we turned our back we could hear Emily muttering something.  
“You’re such a coward... Anteoculatia!”  
“PROTEGO!” Emily had cast the Horn-growing hex on Victoire, but she turned around in time and blocked it before it could hit her. In range and without thinking, Victoire cast the Jelly-Legs Curse on Emily causing her legs to collapse. The whole class started laughing at Emily’s poor attempts to stand up.  
“Victoire, stop this. The professor will be here any minute.”  
“She deserves this, Joey! She attacked me behind my back, that’s disloyal.” said Victoire outraged.  
“I agree. It was very low and you can tell that to Professor Harris, but if he gets here and she’s on the floor you’ll be the guilty one and she’ll be taken for the victim.” although she was still mad, Victoire agreed.  
“You do it then. Those two pimple-heads over there can’t figure out the counter-curse and I most certainly am not going to help them.” she said while everyone looked at Amy and Alice’s desperate and useless attempts to cast the counter-curse.  
“Don’t you come near me! You and your stupid friend can go...”  
“Hey, I’m only here to help, they don’t know the right spell and I don’t see anyone else wanting to help you.” the class had already stopped laughing and had now begun to stare at the humiliated Griffindor. She then told to “hurry up” and fix her, so I pointed my wand at her and the moment I said “Finite” Prof. Harris walking in the classroom.  
“What’s going on here?” he asked calmly waiting for a reply. “Why were you pointing your wand at Miss Williams?” he asked directly to me.  
“W-well... You see...” I mumbled.  
“Yes, Miss Seville...”  
“She’s was just ‘cleaning up’ after me, Professor.” said Victoire coming closer. “We were practising, just like you asked us to, but I guess I have a bad aim and the spell ended up hitting Emily.”  
“I see... And why did Miss Seville have to perform the counter-curse, if it was you who conjured it?”  
“It was my fault!” I said quickly. “She cast the spell and instead of blocking it I just hid and it hit Emily.” the entire class kept silent and Prof. Harris was alternating his gaze between me and Victoire. “I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t have... I promise it won’t happen again!” with my apology and with no one else giving a different excuse for the happening he believed us and resumed the class.  
For the rest of the day, every time Emily set eyes on either me or Victoire, she just turned around and pretended not to see us. She had escaped detention thanks to us and felt even more humiliated now she owed us one. Victoire and I ended up not doing any of our homework that afternoon, mainly because she kept interrupting me while I wrote the Potion’s essay. Then we decided the four of us could do them together during the weekend.  
The second week was as busy as the first, although the quantity of homework had decreased.  
“Joey, your birthday is next Wednesday!” said Anne excited. “What would you like as a present?”  
“What do you think we should get her, Vicky?” said Rachel getting on Victoire’s nerves.  
“I don’t know... I don’t have any imagination for presents this year.” I said.  
“Do you want a humour crystal like the one you guys gave me? We could put it on a ring!”  
“Don’t ruin the surprise! If you say every present you’re thinking of giving her she’ll not be surprised.”  
“It’s ok, Rach. Yes, I’d like a ring with a humour crystal very much, Anne.”  
“Rach, come with me. I need your owl!” Anne grabbed her arm and both ran up the stairs.  
“Subtle...”  
“It’s ok, Vic. I don’t mind knowing what my present will be.” I said smiling.  
Wednesday came sooner than I thought and for the first time I can recall, Victoire was the first one to wake up. Without making any noise, she went to the entrance of the Common Room where Anne and Rachel were waiting (they wanted to be the first to wish me a ‘Happy Birthday’). I woke up with the three of them screaming that at me sited on my bed.  
“T-thanks...” I said squinting. Then they began to sing me ‘Happy Birthday’, but they were interrupted by the other girls in the dormitory who wanted to sleep. They finished the song quickly and quietly and Anne and Rachel went to their dorm, so we wouldn’t have any problems. Victoire also set out of my bed, but not before hugging me and wishing me ‘Happy Birthday’ again. Few people in the school knew it was my birthday, but Victoire made it newsflash, wandering of the corridors saying to everyone ‘Hey, its Joey’s birthday!’ Wish the birthday girl a Happy Birthday’. The truth is they were all very nice, even the students that didn’t know me. I just thanked them, terribly embarrassed. The girls seamed more excited about my birthday than I, who was sort of astonished. Transfiguration class was good and then Victoire and I stayed on the grounds until lunch time. Right after that, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was notified about the changing practice schedule.  
“But I thought you were practicing only tomorrow.” I said confused.  
“I know! Erin is so obsessed about winning that she wants us to practice every day.” said Rachel furiously, for she realized her study time would decrease. “Like none of us has anything better to do on our free time!”  
“Then if you win the Cup it’ll be well earned. With all that effort.” Anne and I looked at each other stunned.  
“You are extremely nice today... it’s not like you at all!” I said surprised and she glanced me a terrifying look. “With Rachel I mean...”  
“She’s right! It’s not like you.”  
“Vic and I made a pact.” Anne and I stared speechless at Rachel for not calling her ‘Vicky’.  
“We agreed that we would behave ourselves in the next 24 hours. No fighting!” Victoire smiled.  
“Oh, we haven’t given you the presents yet!” said Anne outraged.  
“‘Presents’? There is more than one?” I asked. Then we headed to the Common Rooms where they kept them. Victoire gave me two tickets to a Strange Sisters concert and said I could bring with me anyone I wanted to. She said it pointing at herself. Rachel gave me a voucher for 10 Galeons to spend at Zonco’s Joke Shop and a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, and then it was Anne’s turn.  
“I know we said we would give you a humour crystal, but they were all sold out and we had to order one from Jordan and that would be too expensive for us.” she said with a sad look and gave me a small square box. “This was the closest thing I could find.” I opened the box and found a silver ring with a small, oval, white stone on it. “The stone doesn’t change according to your mood, but you can choose the colour you want.”  
“She can do that with regular rings... what’s the difference?” asked Rachel.  
“It’s lovely, Anne! I love it!” I said glancing at Rachel. “The ring is simple and beautiful and the stone is just stunning.” We stayed on the Ravenclaw’s Common Room until almost 3pm, because Anne and Rachel had to go to Quidditch practise and Victoire and I had DADA class. We had already practised some hexes, curses and jinxes so it was time for some theory lessons. We then began discussing some dark creatures like vampires, werewolves and Dementors. Prof. Fainall had already told us about some of them on our fifth year, but he said it was too advanced and that only in our final year we would learn how to defend ourselves properly from these creatures.  
“Who knows that difference between a dark creature and a regular magical creature?” asked Professor Harris.  
“Dark creatures exist to actively do harm and damage. They attack for the sake of hurting someone.” answered Victoire firmly.  
“Very good, Miss Weasley. Can you give me names?”  
“Vampires, Dementors, werewolves...” Victoire’s face expression suddenly changed when she heard Emily, she thought about Teddy and his father.  
“Yes, Miss Williams. We all know those... Anyone else?”  
“Banshee, Boggarts, Grindylows, Kappas...”  
“Good, Mr. McKenna! Anyone knows more?”  
“Hinkypunks, Pogrebin and Red Caps...?” I said frightful.  
“Correct! 10 points to Hufflepuff. Memorize them, because that’s what we’re going to talk about for the next few weeks and it’s going to be in you N.E.W.T.s!” the class emitted an ‘Ohhh’ of discontent.  
“Let’s start with the least dangerous. Can anyone tell me what a Hinkypunk is?” It was two hours of pure and endless agony. As soon as the class ended we went to the Great Hall to have a snack.  
“Do you know what you want to do tonight?” asked Victoire spreading butter on a piece of bread. I said we could stay in the dorm with Anne and Rachel, but she didn’t like the idea. “What? No party? It’s your 18th birthday, we could have a small gathering. I’ll just tell everyone...”  
“No! I don’t want any gathering or party! We could get detention if Filch catches us making any noise or out of bed after curfew.” I said, although she didn’t seem to care. After dinner she made me search all over the school for one of her books.  
“Why would your Transfiguration book be in the Astronomy classroom?”  
“Oh, right... I was here today. I must’ve put it down somewhere and forgot to pick it up.” said Victoire running up the seventh floor stairs. When we reached the top I suddenly heard people yelling “Surprise”, including Victoire. She had been keeping me occupied so everyone had time to get there before us. All for the seventh year Hufflepuffs were there along with Anne, Rach, Roxanne and the “Three Stooges”, James, Fred and Tyler. They must have heard about the party and came uninvited.  
“Merlin’s beard! What have you done?” I asked surprised and also afraid someone would catch us.  
“We wanted to throw you a party, even a small one.” said Anne with a bright smile.  
“What if someone else finds out? What if Filch hears us?”  
“Don’t worry. I put a sound-proof spell in the room. A bright light stars flashing if Filch or anyone else comes near the Tower.” said Rachel proudly.  
“Enough chatting! Let’s turn up the music and dance!” yelled Victoire whipping her wand. All of a sudden two big speakers appeared in the air pumping a song which seemed to be by The Strange Sisters. Everyone seemed to be having fun, there was food and drinks (including Butterbeer and Fire-whisky). They all sang me “Happy Birthday” and the cake they made for me was a huge muffin with a yellow and black candle on it. We were all dancing and chatting and around midnight Victoire told her cousins to go to bed.  
“Why do you get to stay here and we don’t?” asked James reluctantly.  
“Because I’m older than you and this is my friend’s party. I should’ve never let you in.”  
“If Roxanne can stay I want to stay too!” said Fred crossing his arms trying to intimidate Victoire.  
“Roxanne is older and much more responsible than you two! Now go to bed!” said Victoire already upset.  
“If we leave we’ll tell Filch!” threatened James. He said even if the Caretaker gave him detention, he would tell him about the party. One more detention wouldn’t make a difference. Victoire then consented that they stayed there, but not too long.  
“Anne don’t you think the music is a bit too loud? I mean, even with the spell Rach did...” I asked apprehensive.  
“I think you’re right... Let’s just turn it down a bit...” when Anne picked up her wand, but suddenly the music stopped and a bright red light appeared.  
“Someone’s coming, go and hide!” yelled Rachel. Everyone started running down the stairs, while the four of us cried Evanesco so all the food, drinks, tables and chairs would disappear. Twenty eight people running like mad down the stairs is the worst thing ever. It was dark and we couldn’t light on our wands. When I looked behind me I couldn’t find Victoire, Rachel or Anne. I was scared of being caught and took the wrong way entering a very dark hall. All of a sudden someone appeared with a wand illuminating the hallway.  
“Are you lost, Joey?”  
“Connor... yes! I didn’t want Filch to see me so I didn’t...”  
“Joey, Connor you’re here too...” said Anne coming out of a hall and bumping into Tyler that also appeared unexpectedly.  
“Hey, look where you’re going, Felix! Your Common Room is downstairs!”  
“Shut up, Scott! We got to go before...”  
“Well, well, well... What have we here? Students out of bed at this time?”


End file.
